


Fascinated

by gayliensav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mikey gets a vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Adam tried not to laugh, out of Michael just being Michael or just pure shock at the entire situation. At this point he didn’t know why he was surprised by anything...he was currently road tripping with the archangel Michael, after all.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Fascinated

Adam woke with a gasp, his hand going to his chest. He felt so…empty. For the first time in a thousand years, he couldn’t feel Michael’s presence.

He was alone.

“Mike?” Adam called softly, but it came out more choked, “Michael?”

Had something happened? Had the trip from Hell been too harmful for Michael? Had he returned to Heaven?

* * *

Adam sat up in the motel bed, his hands shaking as he did. He felt his breathing start to speed up and knew the beginnings of a panic attack.

“Michael?” he choked out again.

There was the sound of a crash in their- his room’s bathroom and the door swung open.

“Sorry,” the man said softly, exiting the bathroom, “I woke up in this body but it was not clothed.”

He had dark brown hair with matching dark brown eyes, just a little taller than Adam.

He was wearing some of Adam’s spare clothes.

“I…” Adam trailed off.

“It’s me,” he said, rushing over when he saw Adam’s panic, sitting beside him on the bed, “It’s me, Adam, it’s Michael,” he said, taking his hands in his.

And Adam never expected to feel anything like that. He’d been in the same body with Michael for so long, he forgot what physical contact even felt like.

Gentle, at the least.

“How…?” Adam trailed off, looking at their linked hands.

“I woke up like this,” Michael breathed out, looking just as fascinated by their linked hands as Adam, “I assume it was a gift…from who, I don’t know.”

Adam knew Michael wanted it to be from his father, despite the odds definitely saying otherwise.

“Mike,” Adam choked out before practically falling against him, the archangel’s arms securing around him instantly.

It felt so nice.

Michael ran a hand through Adam’s hair, still looking just as fascinated, “I’ve never wanted to even bother touching a human before you,” he breathed out, “I do not understand, but I enjoy it.”

Adam’s lips twitched in a slight smile, “Yeah, Mike, that’s what happens when you like someone.”

“Oh,” Michael said softly, “Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you,” Adam snorted, “I like you a lot.”

“Oh,” Michael said again, still staring at him, “Good.”

Adam tried not to laugh, out of Michael just being Michael or just pure shock at the entire situation. At this point he didn’t know why he was surprised by anything...he was currently road tripping with the archangel Michael, after all.

“I want to try french fries,” Michael said, getting up but not letting go of Adam’s hand. 

He went to move, practically pulling Adam with him and causing him to stumble a little and bump into him. Michael caught him by his arms so he didn’t actually fall and froze, staring at his face again.

“Mike…” Adam trailed off.

“Can I kiss you?” Michael breathed out, “Is that...okay?”

Adam stared at him in shock.

“Is it too soon? I’m not accustomed to human ideals on relationships, if I’ve made you uncomfortable I do apologize,” Michael said quickly, “I-”

Adam grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

Michael paused for a moment before kissing back, his hands falling from Adam’s arms to his waist, pulling him closer. He pulled away, resting his forehead against his, “I…” he breathed out, “I definitely liked that.”

Adam laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly, “Whatever, dork, let’s go get you those french fries,” he scoffed, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.


End file.
